1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure concerns a cooking method particularly suitable for being applied to a domestic cooking oven. More particularly, the subject of the present disclosure is a cooking method adapted to cook foods starting from a low temperature, in particular the ambient temperature.
With the term a “domestic cooking oven” we mean either a built in oven or a free standing cooker provided with a cavity in which an upper and a lower electric heating elements are present. Hidden heating elements are also in the scope of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art cooking methods are known that typically require to preheat the oven cavity before introducing food for cooking. With these known methods it is important to preheat the oven cavity in the shortest possible time, with the aim to reduce delay before starting the actual cooking process. A drawback of these methods is that food cannot be placed into the cavity during the preheat time because otherwise it would burn during preheating, i.e. during a phase in which the heating elements are activated at their maximum power levels.
Also known are cooking algorithms for cooking food starting from a low temperature, the room temperature, allowing the introduction of the food into the cavity since the activation of the heating elements, in order to implement a delayed start of the cooking functions.
These known cooking methods or algorithms do not provide good cooking performances, especially when applied over a wide range of food categories, such as meat, vegetables, pastry and fish because these cooking methods normally, with the exclusion of the preheating phase, use the same not calibrated algorithms of the cooking methods using preheating.